This invention relates to a machining apparatus and more particularly to an improved apparatus for automatically machining a work piece.
A wide variety of automatic machining apparatus have been proposed. For the most part, these devices consist of a support or table on which a work piece is carried and a machine tool or plurality of machine tools which are positioned either above or to one side of the support and which perform machining operations on the work piece. This type of apparatus is normally utilized in conjunction machining devices such as castings and can perform a wide variety of machine operations on them. Generally, the casting is supported on a work table which may be movable in the X and Y directions and also which may be rotated about an axis that extends in the Z direction. A variety of machine tools are supported above or to one side of the work table and perform the machining operation. For example, turret lathes, gang drills or the like may be provided for performing the machining operations. Alternatively, an industrial robot may be supported above the work table and it may carry a variety of tools for performing the machining operations.
Although this type of device has great utility, it also has a number of disadvantages. For example, because of the fact that the machining operations are generally performed from above, chips cut by the machining operation have a tendency to fall back into the work piece and can cause damage. Alternatively, the chips will fall upon the supporting bed, and must be removed. In either event, it is necessary to provide either a source of compressed air or a cutting and washing liquid which will flush the chips away from the machined surface so as to provide a clean environment. However, this arrangement generally causes enlargement of the machine tool and specifically the supporting base since the machining operations can be performed at any of a wide variety of locations relative to the base.
It is, therefore, it is a principle object of this invention to provide an improved machining apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a machining apparatus wherein a work piece is machined and the chips cut from the work piece will fall away from it rather than into it.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a machining apparatus wherein the chips will all be located in generally the same area so as to afford a more compact arrangement and one in which the chips cannot damage the work piece.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, compact and simplified arrangement for performing a plurality of machining operations on a work piece.